1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food preparation tables in general and, more specifically, a bacteria resistant food preparation table, e.g., a butcher table, having a work surface made up of a frozen layer of water over a solid work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems of bacteria associated with food preparation, particularly butchering, are substantial. The work surface of a butcher table must be either constantly cleaned or replaced; the choices available to assure the work area remains hygienic and bacteria-free are time consuming and expensive. What is needed is a work surface that is hygienic and does not need to be manually cleaned or replaced all the time. The instant invention provides the answer in the form of a table with an ice work surface cold enough (0 degrees C.) to prevent bacterial contamination and simultaneously replaced (about every 20 to 30 minutes or so) as layers of ice are ablated as food preparation, e.g. butchering, progresses.
Nothing as taught in the related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a bacteria resistant butcher table solving the aforementioned problems is desired.